


Our Shadows and Monsters

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark One Belle, Dom!Belle, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, dagger play, magic sex, sub!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://rowofstars.tumblr.com/post/124019128177/thestraggletag-anonymousnerdgirl">this interview</a> where naughty comments were made about Belle being the Dark One and teasing Rumple with the dagger. So here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Shadows and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the Rumbelle fandom makes me do, and it might be the smuttiest, kinkiest thing I've written and actually posted. This is unbeta'd so don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. I'll just end up finding them months later and still fixing them because it bugs me. :)
> 
> Comments are love!! <3

Rumplestiltskin knew he was in trouble that night when she walked out of the en suite bathroom in her blue silk robe, and handed him the dagger.

The memories always felt so fresh in his mind whenever he saw it, the creeping feeling under his skin, the coldness in his veins followed quickly by the hot rush of magic that linked them, him to her and her to the dagger. When he held it, fingers wrapped tight around the leather hilt, everything felt in reach again, _possible_. He could feel her when he held it, her love and devotion to him, so unwavering. He had the power to command and control her, and she trusted him not to because he knew what that was like, the sick feeling that built up in your gut and the lightning pain that would come if you resisted even the slightest bit.

Besides, it was the opposite that he craved. He wanted to be at her feet, worshipping her, earning her praise. He’d done so many terrible things when he was the Dark One that now it seemed fitting that he found relief in his submission, accepting the pain and delicious torment she gave him for what he’d inflicted on others.

She could ask him for anything and he’d give it.

It wasn’t what he wanted for her, but the curse needed a pure heart and his Belle had one of the purest he’d ever known. When it took her, invaded her as it once had done to him, he raged and fought and swore he would find a way to break it. She had helped him free himself only to have the tables turned. But eventually, things had settled, and he realized that she was not so easily corrupted. She didn’t have the fear in her heart that he did. The curse needed something to embrace, a negative emotion to twist and corrupt, and there was so little of that in Belle.

Evil manifested in many ways, and this was one of hers. He reveled in it, in the pain and pleasure his lovely wife gave him. They were once dark, forbidden thoughts he only let himself have at his lowest moments. But now, they were shared.

Belle smiled down at him. “Did you have a nice time tonight, my Rumple?”

He nodded quickly, watching as she shed the black lace evening gown, while he knelt on the floor, naked in the space between the bed and her feet. His mouth had gone dry the minute she came down the stairs, all dark, sheer fabric, lace in just the right places. He swallowed as her skin was slowly revealed.

As soon as his knees had hit the floor he’d begged her to let him lick her shoes, tall black heels with gold vines that curled around them like they sprouted from the floor. She’d just nodded, smiled, and slid the dress up her leg to her thigh, offering her shoe to his waiting tongue.

Finally, her dress was in a puddle around her feet, and she stepped out of it to stand between his spread knees. She was wearing only those shoes and her black stockings, held up by a garter belt, and he licked his lips. His eyes darted to the dagger strapped in her belt, then met her gaze.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” she asked.

He nodded again, and felt his cock twitch with the sentiment. “Yes, mistress. Let me please you, mistress.”

She rewarded him with another smile and lifted her leg, propping her heel on the end of the mattress. He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her thigh, nuzzling the soft, pale skin all the way up until he reached his prize. She was dripping wet and smelled divine, and it thrilled him that it was all for him, that he was the only one she allowed to see her this way, to touch and taste her.

He raised a hand to part her sweet folds, and she shook her head.

“Just your mouth, pet,” she whispered, and his hands went behind his back, crossed at the wrist.

His tongue trailed through her slit, and she moaned, hands slipping into his hair. He lapped at her, the tip of his tongue dipping into her entrance, then up to circle her clit. She moaned again and bucked her hips, panted and tugged his hair to pull him closer. She always tasted amazing, sweet like honey, the slick syrup coating his face as he buried it as far he could between her thighs.

“So good, pet,” she cooed. “My Rumple, my sweet.”

He groaned, the vibrations rippling through her core. Her legs shook and she had to use a little magic to keep herself standing. Her husband was so good at this, paid such good attention to what she liked, and soon she was right on the edge. She thought about stretching him out on their bed and riding him, wanting the thick feel of his cock inside her again like she'd had this morning.

But tonight he wanted to be good, wanted it because he’d felt her all night through the dagger tucked inside his jacket, felt her appreciation and love for him. He knew how much she loved him like this, and he wanted to give it to her, even if meant he might be left hard and aching and unfulfilled. 

She loved him even more for that.

Lips closed around her tender pink nub and suckled, making her tighten her grip in his hair. A moment later, she felt the lightest scrape of his teeth, and she screamed, her pelvis grinding against his face. He kept his mouth moving, his tongue laving her to prolong the sensations until she came down from her orgasm.

After a few deep breaths, she lowered her leg and slipped her hands from his hair, smoothing the strands she’d mussed in the middle of her pleasure.

"Good boy," she said, breathlessly.

Then she slid the dagger from her garter belt, and his eyes widened, his erection straining and bobbing against his stomach. She smiled at him and dangled the blade in front of his face, still sticky and wet, glistening in the firelight with her juices.

"You've been so good, my Rumple,” she said, cupping his cheek. “I might just reward you if you can handle this for a little bit."

“Yes.” Rumplestiltskin nodded emphatically, hungrily locking his gaze on the dagger. His eyes traced the strong, thick letters that spelled out her name, her full given name. It was almost as long as his had been, and despite what it meant, he thought it was beautiful.

“Remember to keep still, pet,” she commanded.

His eyes shifted to her. “Yes, mistress.”

She smiled again. “And you don’t have to be quiet.”

She held the dagger across her upturned palms, level with her hips. He tried to regulate his breathing, slowly in and out, letting himself slip into that place in his mind where there was only his mistress and her will over him. Then he saw the dark blue smoke swirl up from her hands, reaching out to caress him with its cool tendrils. It wrapped around his neck, slithered down his back and around his torso, teasing him just like her fingers would.

It crept lower, sliding along his legs, temporarily relieving the ache in his ankle and calf, a small gift from his lover. He held her gaze and remembered how powerful he used to feel when the curse was in him. He took a long, deep breath, and her lips twitched, curving slightly. He could still smell her arousal, felt it pull at his skin as it dried around his mouth. His tongue darted out for a taste just as the magic finally reached his aching cock.

He groaned as it wound around his shaft, sliding up and down slowly. Then it tightened a little, stroked a little firmer, rubbed up and over the fat, red head, weeping precum, until he grunted and bit his lip. One little swirl split off and eased down to his balls to tickle and tease them. It reminded him of her tongue.

Sweat broke out on his forehead and his upper lip. She wanted to kiss him and taste the mix of him and her, but it was time to up the game. He winced as the first jolt of pain shot through him, just a little tweak to his nipples, a taste of what could come. She built it slowly, her thoughts controlling everything, carefully practiced now, after a few years of being the Dark One, and with her husband’s patient guidance.

Rumplestiltskin felt the first squeeze and sucked in a breath, holding it in as the pressure on his balls increased, all while silky coolness stroked his cock. The pain eased for a moment and the breath left him slowly, his eyes fluttering shut. As soon as the sharpness left, it started again, this time in his balls and his bottom at the same time. He felt the squeeze and the stretch, the sensation of being filled without anything touching him at all. That was the most frustrating part, that she was so close but it wasn't really her that touched him.

He moaned again as a tension coiled in his belly. His balls drew up tight, enhancing the sensation of pain as her magic squeezed them once more. Deep inside him, she pushed against something that make his cock jump.

"Oh-," Rumplestiltskin gasped, pitching forward and fighting to stay upright. His shoulders tensed as he tried to keep his hands behind his back. " _Please_ , Belle -"

He cried out as the feeling left him, a punishment for using the wrong name.

" _Mistress_ ," he begged and met her eyes. "Mistress, please."

Belle smiled. "You're doing so good, my pet. And you look so pretty like this. I love how you struggle for me."

She let the magic ease back inside him again, tweaked his nipples in tandem, and watched him keen. His head feel back and his eyes closed again. She loved how the muscles of his neck stretched, how his throat moved when he swallowed. "Can you take a little more?"

He fought for two shaky breaths, and nodded.

"Good boy," she cooed.

His eyes shot open as the pressure inside him increased. The tip of his cock dripped onto the floor and he was sure she'd make him lick it up later. Then everything was sensation, feeling, the push and pull and sting. He was floating in it, near the edge of bliss but not able to go over. She gave him a little more and a little more, and just when he opened his mouth to plead for mercy or for her to just let him come, it abated.

He whimpered at the loss, and bent forward, panting heavily.

Belle set the dagger aside quickly, on the nightstand, and knelt down between his legs. She trailed a hand down his chest, scratching lightly with her nails. He hummed softly.

“Please,” he gasped.

Smiling, she reached down and gently caressed his pulsing cock. It jumped in her hand as her fingertips glided up and down the sides of his shaft. 

"Time for your reward, my sweet,” she said, and kissed his lips softly.

Her other hand slipped between her legs, gathering her wetness and then spreading it over his length. Then her grip tightened, her strokes became firm and long, squeezing at the base and running her thumb over the head. He was shaking and his eyes were clamped shut as he fought to keep still.

“ _More_ ,” he begged. “Please, m-mistress.”

His eyes were dark and wide in the dim light from the bedside lamp, and his hands were still behind his back, clasped tight together to keep them there. He fought the urge to buck his hips into her hand, and whimpered instead, knowing that she understood how close he was. The dagger connected them in a way that they’d never known before, always slightly aware of the other even when they were miles apart, and even more so when they were together like this.

Her other hand slid down to circle her swollen clit, timing her movements with the one that was stroking his cock. She was close already, her arousal stoked by using the dagger on him. A little more pressure, a finger dipped inside her pussy, and she could come right now, get up and leave him frustrated, stiff and filled with want. She could do it, and he would let her. He would let her fuck him again later, too, if that’s what she wanted. He’d let her use him for her pleasure alone, leaving him begging to come.

His devotion was powerful and it aroused her like nothing else.

“Relax,” she said, rubbing her clit a little faster, twisting her hand as she stroked his cock. “Let it happen. Come with me, Rum.”

In three more strokes he came hard, crying out and spurting white, sticky strings on her stomach. She bit her lip and came too, clamping her thighs shut around her fingers as she felt the hot liquid splatter her body. Then he fell forward into her arms, and she held him, rocking gently as he sniffled and a few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered, finally allowing his hands to come forward and wrap around her.

She kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips, until he was able to stand up. Then she guided him to sit on the end of the bed and held a glass of water to his lips as he swallowed a couple big gulps.

“Slowly,” she admonished, wiping a dribble of water off his chin. She tipped his head up and his expression was languid, a slight smile curving his mouth. She kissed him again, catching his bottom lip between hers and tugging softly. “Okay?”

Rumplestiltskin nodded, and Belle went to clean up while he moved back on the bed and flopped on his pillow. When she came out of the bathroom he was nearly asleep, naked and on top of the duvet. She rolled her eyes, replaced the dagger in it’s wooden box on top of the dresser, and tapped his shoulder until he rolled enough so she could turn down the sheets on half the bed,. Then he rolled over into the open spot while she turned down the other side.

“Lazy boy,” she said with a smile and slid into bed beside him.

He hummed in contentment and rolled back to her, cuddling up to her side. She lifted his hand from where it rested just under her breasts and kissed his knuckles, feeling a matching press of lips on her shoulder. His face fit into the space between her jaw and shoulder, feeling her fingers trail through his hair over and over until he slipped into unconsciousness and felt nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on this story. I see it taking place in some version of Storybrooke where Rumple had the curse pulled from him, similar to the end of 4B, but instead of it taking hold in Emma, it ends up in Belle who is not so easily corrupted. Rumple was the previous DO, and I felt like there would be some connection still to the dagger because he didn't die when the curse left him. Through the dagger and the curse, there's a sort of psychic connection between Belle and Rumple. I liken it to how vampires know where each other is or where their progeny are and what's happening with them.


End file.
